The present invention relates to a method for thermally treating articles containing an alloy based on aluminum and to improved alloy products produced by this method.
The precipitation-hardened aluminum alloy 7075, and other 7XXX alloys, in the T6 temper have not given sufficient resistance to corrosion under certain service conditions. The T7-type tempers improve the resistance of these alloys to stress corrosion cracking, but decrease strength significantly vis-a-vis the T6 condition.